Into The Woods
by AHigherOctave
Summary: Sonny Monroe is standing in front of me, her ever present, room-lighting smile etched on her lips. Oh, and just one other thing, she’s dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.


**AN: **Welcome to my 50th story. I wanted to finish my Tawni one-shot in time for it to be featured as this, because it's freakin' bone chilling but I'm finding it depressing so you get this instead, probably better off too.

Prologue-Down The Rabbit Hole

_Once upon a time..._

_In a faraway kingdom called Hollywood, there lived a young prince. He had not only a great fortune and a beautiful castle, but he was the best looking prince in three kingdoms. His hair was a most handsome flaxen falling in perfect layers around his fair skinned face, and his smile shined brighter than all the stars in the sky. All who met him greatly admired his beauty and his marvelously spun robes and shiny carriage that propelled itself without the help of horses. They marveled at his silky smooth voice, and his sparkling blue eyes. The fairest maidens from all of the world fell at his feet, begging to become his queen._

_Yet, as he sat in his massive and warm bed at night, he was unhappy. His eyes shimmered with sadness instead of light, and his hair did not shine in the darkness as it did light. There were no maids that matched his beauty and wit to comfort him, and he could not stand to live like this any longer. He changed out of his blue silk pajamas and into a suit of navy, hurrying down his spiral staircase and into his magic carriage, trying to find his happily ever after._

_- - -_

I must be losing my mind. It's the only logical explanation really, Sonny was right when she said that all the hairspray I used would seep into my brain slowly and kill the cells in there. As much as I hate to admit she's right. I'm going to change to organically made beauty products after this though. Wanna know why? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and no matter how cheesy romantic the Falls might get, I do not do fairytales. It's the reason I turned down that Twilight movie. Then again, I might have to rethink my strategy, because there she is.

Sonny Monroe is standing in front of me, her ever present, room-lighting smile etched on her lips. Oh, and just one other thing, she's dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.

Sadly, I'm not kidding. Chad Dylan Cooper does not kid either. My arch nemesis is standing across from me, a red cape tied around her neck and a hood covering her pretty brown hair. Oh crap, did I just call it pretty again? What is with me today? It's not like I like Sonny or anything. Definitely not, her hair is just shiny and pretty and looks kind of soft…it's a fact. Like how my eyes sparkle…and not just one of them, BOTH of them.

"Chad," She smiles, running over to me and bouncing a little. "Isn't this the best?" Is she out of her mind?

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling that," I say flatly. "Actually, I think it's kind of stupid."

Her warm brown eyes go dark and she stops with the bounciness, "Then maybe you should just leave," She retorts, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Maybe I will," I shoot back, because no-one really _wants_ Chad Dylan Cooper to leave.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" And I swivel around only to be faced with more trees, little birds and squirrels running amuck on them. I turn to my left, trees with flowers. I turn to my right, trees with apples. So I sigh, because if this is all trees, where do I go. So I turn to Sonny again, "How exactly do I do that?"

She looks at me sadly, and I can't help but think this isn't a good sign, because Sonny doesn't really frown. I mean, occasionally, she scowls at me or glares or even kicks me but…no frowning. She puts her hand over mind and squeezes and I wait, "Oh Chad, you can't."

**AN: **So, this is short, but it's just getting the start down. I like it though. It's fun. I'm going to explain what happened between Chad leaving his McMansion and ending up in fairytale-ville though. Don't you worry about that one. Just stick around, and leave me a line telling me something. It can be how hot Sterling Knight is (wowzers!) or your favorite fairytale (mine is Beauty and the Beast).

**AN2: **So, some of you seems to think I was kidding about telling me your favorite fairytale, but seriously, I need a head count. So be warned, anyone who reviews or favorites without telling me will be asked.


End file.
